Inuyasha You are the Father of 20 kids and Counting
by MadamScorpio
Summary: A very fertile half-demon ,who has numerous relationships, almost all end with the female partner pregnant. He believed that there was no one to satisfy his carnal desires until his demon met the ONE...Kagome. He recounts his past *cough* actions from his life...multi chapter story may come later! Plz R&R


Inuyasha...You are the Father of 20 kids and Counting

Summary: A very fertile half-demon ,who has numerous relationships, almost all end with the female partner pregnant. He believed that there was no one to satisfy his carnal desires until his demon met the ONE...Kagome. He recounts his past *cough* actions from his life.

 **A/N:This story is different! I saw this on Law and Order and it started the plot bunnies...Yes my bunnies are pervs! Read Virgin Desires lol it gets real. This story is going to be very short one shot. A lot of oocs and ocs with Inuyasha in multiple relationships. The story is going to be in Inuyasha's POV. Give it a chance:)**

 **MadamScorpio**

 **Chapter 1: How it all Got Started**

 **Inuyasha's POV**

I like fucking. No I take that back I absolutely love fucking. It's my favorite past time to do when I'm bored, hungry, meeting someone new, in a new town, got a sexual itch that my left hand friend can't get.

Fucking.

The sounds made between me and my lady friend is music to my ears. The obvious sounds of juices being created, the moaning and screaming of my many names just makes me want to pound into them more.

Mark, Larry, Michael, Ken, Derrick, Frank, Paul, Greg, Dameon and others that I have retired out. No one has screamed out my real name.

Inuyasha Mitsu.

My favorite one above all others is being called Daddy. A woman begging for me to fuck them is even better. I've been doing this since I was 15.

The first time was with my crush Samantha Grimes. She was my first of many virgins whose proverbial cherry I popped. It wasn't easy at first either. She knew, she had to know, I guess she wouldn't. Anyway she knew (assuming now) I was just winging my debut performance between a woman's thighs. I was trying to remember the numerous amounts of videos of porn I scored from my dead Uncle Marquis two years previously.

When I was lining up my overly excited MVP I was blank. My sidekick was nervous too. He came too early inside her in a tight condom. I thought I was going to die from embarrassment but she reassured me that she wanted to try again. Try again we did. You know what they say practice makes perfect.

We practiced and practiced and practiced all during the spring semester of our sophomore year and that summer when our parents were at work or we snuck in to each other's houses. She became my girlfriend for all of four months and all that "practicing" paid off because she

Decided to sample the other johns in the neighborhood mainly a senior named George.

became pregnant

I kept telling her it wasn't mine but until the runt was finally making its way down her snatch into the doctor's arms. I was there for the birth. Boy was everyone surprised except Sam. The kid well, bouncing baby boy was mine. The telltale sign... my son had my ears.

George Franklin and Samantha are both humans and well I'm a self proclaimed sex machine dog demon...well half. My son should be 17 by now I think. I've seen Richey on again and off again since he was born. He's my first born and I love him like any proud father. I am attending his graduation soon.

It was ok for the first few months but I had to move because my dad got a promotion two cities away. The third time I went to visit she told me that her mother was sending her to stay with her aunt in another state. I was hurt but was determined to be there. I still send him some money now and again when his mother gives me an address. I try to visit when I am not busy seeing my other kids.

My next conquest was Molly the Mole junior at St. Tomas High Academy. She was a social outcast like me because I was the new kid on campus. She was just ugly. When I met Molly I hadn't had sex in like two months and my sex drive was on overload. Molly was ideal.

She had wide hips, cute lips if you looked past the mustache, dull mousey colored hair. Her eyes behind those bottle cap glasses was the prettiest blue eyes. They reminded me of Sam's eyes...blue. I have a preference to blue eyes...sue me.

I took Molly the Mole and turned her into Molly the hottie. We fucked like everyday after school when the necessary waxing and contacts helped her confidence in herself. I had her hair darkened and changed her wardrobe to make her fuckable. I ended up moving again two states away during winter break after we had goodbye sex.

Seven months later she contacted me because I changed everything and blocked her off of FriendsZone. She found me and told me she was pregnant with twin girls. Seventeen and now father of three yeah...that's a great way to start any conversation.

Some may ask why not wrap it up. I say fuck you! A condom just doesn't feel good and they told me that they was on the pill. So it's their fault. There is a lot of less sensation with a condom. At best it may feel like masturbating but the grip is not as strong. I get to feel how the girl is wet because it feels very slippery. I can definitely feel how wet or dry she is and I can tell as it changes from state to state of her journey from arousal to the big finish.

I laid low the rest of my junior year because I was running from state to state seeing my kids. Yes her twins were mine, Michelle and Miranda. We didn't stay long and my dad moved us again farther up north. I was a senior in highschool. My background unknown but my habits never wavered, it just became stronger.

Senior year I had two girlfriends if you could call them that. Both were virgins, clingy, and you guessed pregnant with my babies. They freaked out and wanted an abortion. I didn't want that for my babies! They deserved to live even if I wasn't going to be there all the time. I was a senior, top of my class, football player, and had a job at the mall. I was busy and college was near. They both had twins. Ginger my redhead had twin girls, Jasmine and Jaise. Ashley my African princess had fraternal twins Caleb and Chandler. My two sets should be turning 14 now. I was there at the births of both of them and there it was that feeling again. Creating life and seeing them being born. I think that's where my obsession really started when I held my baby girl at 18, Chandler.

:::

:::

I graduated with four baby mommas and seven kids under the age of 8. I made it to my first pick college and entered into business because my dad's company is thinking about adding another branch and having me run it.

So I had to work hard and smart because I was also on a football scholarship. I remained inactive and practiced safe sex.

I graduated in three years and interning at my dad's financial firm. After about three years I had slept with four secretaries on four different floors. They were feisty in their own way.

The secretary that was closer to my age had triplets all boys Denver, Dakota, and Dallas. She eventually left the company and moved back to Missouri so her mom could help take care of the boys. She sends me pictures of the runts and I send them birthday cards when I remember.

The next one I think her name was Heather, she had twin girls, I want to say their names are Emma and Emily. I don't know much about that pair because she moved and sent me one picture of the twins when they were born.

The one that was rather new,Joycelynn, she had four pups. She was my favorite screw. I fucked her every possible chance I got. I know I got her and Heather (Emma and Emily's mom) pregnant the same night we had a threesome. Joycelynn was flexible and a slut. If the pups didn't have my ears and eye color I wouldn't have believed they were mine. There was a rumor that she was fucking a lot of the junior accounts that worked with me. Yet I was the only one that got her pregnant.

The older secretary, Regina, had one boy and two girls and named him Riley after her grandfather. Our daughters their names, Savannah and Lafayette. She still works for my dad and I see those three more than I see my other kids. She promised not to tell as long as I babysit when she needs me and send her money.

I agreed because I had my eyes set on other beauty that had joined my gym four months ago. Her name I had found out was Kikyo. She was a fire siren. Her legs were long and creamy. I just wanted to jump her bones every time she was on the elliptical. I knew right then that I had found my mate but my demon didn't think so.

He kept saying I could do better. I didn't think that better existed. I got her number after I accidently tripped over her and we became fast friends with benefits. She was a lawyer in the building that I worked at. We hung out and became active sexually. Joycelynn had eventually left to go back to Louisiana with her boyfriend and Regina was transferred to Delaware to head the data analysis group there.

Kikyo and I began to date seriously and I almost proposed to her but then I found out she couldn't have kids. I dropped her like a bad habit. I was depressed a bit because she was perfect but her only flaw she was infertile. I joined another gym and asked my father if I could be transferred to his other business in the mid west somewhere away from stalking Kikyo.

He agreed and here I am five years later. With my five years here I have seen all my children in different intervals who still allows me to see them. Most have started school and are doing well.

Recently I was coming from the grocery store and I accidently for real this time bumped into a woman that was bending down looking for something. I apologized and she accepted it. She smiled at me and my breathe was immediately taken away.

My demon piped up and told me she was the one I was to mate and have legit pups with. I introduced myself and she introduced herself as Kagome Higurashi.

Her beauty was unrivaled. I was lost in her brown eyes. She immediately made me change my preferences. I somehow got her number and we texted everyday and went out after we were able to coordinate our schedules.

Two years later of monogamy and me being faithful. I couldn't believe it either. I finally popped the question and she said yes. I haven't told her about my children because I didn't want to scare her off.

I invited all of my children to a hotel conference room so they could meet their brothers and sisters and my wife that I was going to marry. I waited until the ink dried before letting that cat out of the bag.

All of them came even the ones that I haven't seen in years. The room was filled with children from 4- 25years old. Kagome my mate took everything in stride. I knew it bothered her that she thought it was going to be my first pregnancy not my 9th.

Yup we are expecting our first bundle of joy in four months and she is have twins as well, Avery and Kyrie Ann. I can't wait to see my babies and put more inside of her. She just don't know that when I marked her she had eternity to pop out kids. Her pussy was never going to be loose.

Here's to fucking, love and many babies.

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading! Cleaning out my Google Docs of stories I've written. Hope you liked! please review!**

 **Until the next story**

M


End file.
